herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Stacy
|friends = Ben Reilly, Peter Parker (former boyfriend), Mary Jane Watson (rival), Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, May Parker |enemies = Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Looter |type of hero = In Love Teenager}} Gwen Stacy is a supporting character in the Spider-Man franchise. Gwen Stacy was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Steve Ditko. A blonde college student, Gwen was originally the first true love of Peter Parker (Spider-Man) before he developed deep feelings for her friend and rival, Mary Jane Watson. Tragically the Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) caused Spider-Man to accidentally kill Gwen in The Amazing Spider-Man #121 (June 1973) when the Goblin had knocked her off a bridge and Spider-Man attempted to save her via a webline to her leg though the whiplash from the sudden stop snapped her neck. Both the decision to kill Gwen and the method in which Marvel implemented it remain controversial among fans, but the death became a pivotal point in both Spider-Man's history and in American comic books in general. Many point to Gwen's death as the end of the so-called Silver Age of comics. Spider-Man writers and fans disagree about who is the character's "one true love": Gwen or his subsequent love interest, Mary Jane. Despite this her legacy live on with her earth-65 counterpart Spider-Gwen. Biography Gwen Stacy met Peter Parker while attending Empire State University, where she fell in love with him. Peter ignored her advances due to his problems as the superhero Spider-Man, and she insulted by his aloofness. Despite the rocky start, the two would fall in love, and begin a relationship (with her being Peter's firs true love). In other media Live Action *In the Sam Rami series, she was portrayed Bryce Dallas Howard, who also played Katherine Brewster and Claire Dearing. *In the Marc Webb series, she was portrayed by Emma Stone, who also played Olive Penderghast, Eep Crood, and Eugenia "Skeeter" Phelan. Animated *In the 1990s Spider-Man animated series, the character appeared in the series finale as an alternate character. She was voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman, who also voiced Liane Cartman, Wendy Testaburger, Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh, Carol McCormick, Daphne Blake, Timmy Turner, and Jay-Jay the Jet Plane. *In The Spectacular Spider-Man, she was voiced by Lacey Chabert, who also voiced Vitani, Aleu, Eliza Thornberry, Meg Griffin, and Princess Elise, and played Gretchen Weiners. *In Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister Six, she was voiced by Dove Cameron, who also played Liv and Maddie Rooney, and Mal. *In Marvel's Spider-Man (2017), she is voiced by Laura Bailey, who also voiced Rayne, Nadine Ross, Supergirl, and Mary Jane Watson. *In Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, she was voiced by Hailee Steinfeld, who also played Mattie Ross and Charlie Watson. Video Games *In The Amazing Spider-Man and Lego Marvel Superheroes she was voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who also voiced Elasti-Girl, Jill Valentine, Charmcaster, Mina Monroe, and Starfire. Gallery Gwen Stacy 6.jpg|Gwen in Spider-Man TAS Gwen Stacy 2.jpg|Gwen in The Spectacular Spider-Man Gwen Stacy 7.jpg spider-man_death-of-gwen-stacy.jpg|Gwen's death The-Night-Gwen-Stacy-Died.png|Spider-Man swears to avenge Gwen's death Gwen Stacy 4.jpg|Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy in Spider-Man 3|link=Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man 3) 007SM3_Tobey_Maguire_024.jpg|Gwen with MJ Gwen Stacy 3.jpg|Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man|link=Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man) Gwen Stacy 5.jpg|Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man 2|link=Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man) Gwenportalskin.jpeg See also *Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) on this wiki *Gwen Stacy Clone on this wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Supporters Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Genius Category:Martyr Category:Successors Category:Predecessor Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Victims Category:Insecure Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Parents Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Related to Villain Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Voice of Reason Category:Love Rivals Category:Outright Category:Villain's Lover Category:Stalkers